Encuentro destinado
by Akira.Tsukiyomi
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si de la noche a la mañana descubres que tienes un rival desde hace miles de años? ¿Y que este siempre te a quitado el amor de Ladybug? Adrien después de haber rechazado a Marinette se encuentra en cientos de extrañas situaciones en donde se da cuenta que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale.
1. Chapter 1

Era una tonta.

Siempre supo que ese sería el resultado pero su iluso corazón le impedía caer en esa triste verdad, Adrien Agreste estaba fuera de sus posibilidades. Sus mundos eran diferentes pero a pesar de saber eso el amor le había jugado un amala pasada.

-Deberías animarte Marinette- se encontraban sentadas en el parque mirando la estatua de aquellos héroes-como dice el dicho hay más peces en el agua.

-Pero ninguno como Adrien-abrazo sus piernas intentando contener las lágrimas, odiaba sentirse indefensa y perdida como en ese momento-yo desde un principio sabía que era imposible este amor Alya pero simplemente no podía darme por vencida así como si nada.

-Lose pequeña, pero las cosas pasan por algo pero déjame decirte que si ese "Don Juan" se atreve a lastimarte juro por ladybug que hare puré de modelo

Las dos chicas rieron por ese comentario, había sido tan acertado que Marinette sintió que su día no había sido tan malo después de todo.

-Alya, deberías irte a tu casa está a casi nada de anochecer y no quiero que tus papás se preocupen-decía eso por el histérico del padre de su amiga, con haberlo conocido una vez le bastaba para saber cómo era su carácter.

-Oye, que mi papá sea periodista no quiere decir que no pueda quedarme hasta tarde-intento defenderse pero bueno era medio difícil si el mencionado estaba al otro lado del parque observándolas con disimulo-de acuerdo, tienes razón. Aunque no lo hayas dicho se que pensaste que mi papá es un acosador de primera

-Más bien diría que es sobreprotector, imagínate que pasaría cuando le presentes al novio-alzo las cejas insinuando algo haciendo que Alya se sonrojara un poco.

-De acuerdo como veo que ya andas de graciosita ya me voy yendo-se levantó pero no antes de regalarle un abrazo-¿Iras mañana?

-No tengo opción-susurro dejando de abrazar a su amiga, le vio irse acompañada de su padre el cual se veía ligeramente cansado, a fin de cuentas no siempre había noticias tan interesantes en Paris.

Marinette se levantó con cansancio al verse completamente sola en ese parque, sutilmente acaricio un poco la estatua de Chat Noir sonriendo cabizbaja caminando a su casa. Su madre al verla solo le sonrió, al parecer comprendía en qué estado se encontraba por eso no le había hostigado con preguntas ni nada por el estilo. Agradecida subió hasta su cuarto en donde miro su vestido sin terminar.

-Pronto podrás salir de este cuarto-rio con ironía, le estaba hablando a un pedazo de tela sin terminar. Ser rechazada le estaba volviendo loca, suspirando dejo su bolsa junto con Tikki en su ropero, necesitaba darse un baño con urgencia.

Con pesadez entro al baño y con toda la tranquilidad se dispuso a darse un descanso recordando lo malo que había pasado en la escuela.

 _Ella miraba sus manos con nerviosismo, se encontraba frente al chico de sus sueños confesándose como toda una niña. Sus mejillas sonrojadas se notaban a kilómetros esperando casi con terror la respuesta._

 _-Marinette me halagas diciéndome esto-Adrien estaba que no se lo creía, usualmente se le abalanzaban diciéndole las mismas palabras que su compañera de clase pero que ella se haya acercado tímidamente a él en el receso lo sorprendió un poco hasta casi pensó que ella en ese momento se veía algo tierna pero…-yo estoy feliz de que me digas lo que sientes pero mi corazón ya le pertenece a otra chica. Espero que esto no arruine la amistad que tenemos-le palmeo el hombro dejándola sola._

Marinette simplemente no entendía que le había dado por confesarse pero no se arrepentía en si sentía que un peso que tenía había sido liberado. Sonrió un poco dándose ánimos enrollándose en su toalla encaminándose a su cuarto.

-Vaya bombón, quien diría que en nuestro primer encuentro te presentarías así. Soy muy afortunado-decir que ella estaba asustada era poco un chico estaba en su cama.

-Largo de aquí pervertido-agarro lo que tenía a la mano y con toda su fuerza se lo aventó en el rostro. No podía creer que un hombre se colara así sin más. Avergonzada decidió escapar pero no pudo ir muy lejos ya que la tenía sujeta por el brazo.

Aterrada pensó lo peor, si creía que su día era terrible ahora seria de terror.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención asustarte-su cobertor la cubrió, Marinette extrañada se volteo con cautela para verlo. Sorprendida vio a un chico alto de cabello color azabache acompañado con orejas blancas y piel nívea aterciopelada, poseía un traje blanco con gris parecido al de Chat Noir al igual que una esponjada cola pero todo se quedaba corto cuando miro sus ojos. Eran hermosos, como si el oscuro mar la saludara.

-Eh venido a cumplir con mi promesa bombón-la abrazo sin quitarle la mirada, se acercó a ella depositando un suave beso en su cuello-mañana vendré a verte-se alejó dedicándole una sonrisa solo para desaparecer por la puerta del balcón. Marinette incrédula se dejó caer.

-Oh dios mío es el-sonrojada se tocó la cara para ahogar un grito de confusión, ahora sabía que su vida se complicaría al triple.

Por su lado Adrien cenaba con poco entusiasmo, el ser el único en ese enorme comedor no le era muy agradable que digamos, cuando termino se levantó caminando hacia su cuarto en donde Plagg miraba por la ventana.

-Un Kwami está cerca-dijo a la nada llamando la atención del chico.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-prendió su computadora empezando a hacer su tarea intentando no pensar en la confesión de esa mañana-¿Es Ladybug?

-No-Plagg arrugo la cara como si estuviese oliendo algo repugnante, en ese momento se rompió la ventana-atacando por la espalda Spring-el kwami mostro los colmillos molestos, no paso mucho tiempo para que Natalie subiera para saber que paso por lo que Adrien tuvo que ocultar a Plagg en su escritorio.

-¿Qué paso aquí?-Alarmada inspecciono al chico buscando algún tipo de herida que le impidiera modelar.

-Nada en realidad, al parecer alguien tenía mucho tiempo libre y se le dio por querer romper ventanas ajenas-miro al piso ocultando con su pie el proyectil-¿Podrías dejarme solo? Necesito terminar mi tarea. La secretaria asintió regresando a ser la misma seria de siempre dejando al chico solo-Plagg. ¿Estás bien?

El kwami no le hizo caso, se acercó al proyectil inspeccionándolo mejor. Sus pupilas estaban más dilatadas de lo normal, si fuese un gato normal estaría a casi nada de atacar, frente a él estaba una bola de hielo puro.

-¿Sabes quién lo hizo?-Adrien tomo la bola sorprendiéndose de que esta no se derretía.

-Estate atento de ahora en adelante, Chat Noir no tendrá un respiro desde ahora-fue lo único que dijo antes de irse a acostar en la cama dejando muy extrañado a su compañero.

A la mañana siguiente Marinette aún se sentía avergonzada, con rapidez se acabó su desayuno y corrió a la escuela esperando y rogando que él no estuviera esperándola.

-Hey- Alya se acercó a ella y le miro preocupada-¿Pasa algo?-por instinto miro como Adrien llegaba en su limosina-recuerda que el plan de hacerlo puré está en pie.

-No es eso-miro a todos lados paranoica-es que tengo un mal presentimiento

-Hola bombón-Marinette alzo las manos aterrada ocultándose detrás de Alya la cual estaba sorprendida-hay me rompes el corazón con tu rechazo-y ahí estaba el condenado con su típica sonrisa pícara.

-¿Qué haces aquí Loub Blanc? Te dije que no vinieras-Marinette intentaba por todos los medios hacer que ese héroe se fuera de ahí, ya tenía mucho con lo que lidiar como para que el viniera e hiciera su teatrito.

-Eso no fue lo que me dijiste ayer-sonrío con descaro señalando su cuello, ella por inercia miro el suyo y tremendo chupetón tenia.

-Eres un tonto-salió de detrás de Alya y lo golpeo con su mochila o al menos lo intento-vete de aquí si no quieres que deforme tu rostro

Loub Blanc solo reía hace mucho que no tenía esa clase de sensación de calidez, tomo la mano de Marinette para acercarla decorándole el cabello con una camelia roja.

-El color rojo te queda de maravilla-antes de que ella hiciera o pensara en algo le dio un beso en los labios desatándole el cabello-te veré en la noche bombón- le guiño coquetamente para dar un salto a un edificio cercano desapareciendo de la vista de todos.

-¡Eres un tonto!-Marinette grito apenada. ¿Qué se creía ese para hacerle semejante cosa?, tomo a Alya del brazo caminando apresuradamente a su clase en donde agradecía a la maestra el haber llegado temprano.

Las clases pasaron más rápido de lo que ella esperaba, cuando llego el momento del receso Alya saco su lado de reportera y no le dejo irse hasta que le aclarara lo que acababa de pasar pero era obvio que no era la única con curiosidad por ello toda la clase se quedó esperando el relato.

-Cuenta. ¿Quién es?-primera pregunta a la orden. Marinette se encogió de hombros, no quería ser el chisme de la escuela y menos después de haber sido rechazada por el chico que no le quitaba los ojos de encima desde que había terminado la clase.

-Es un superhéroe, del lobo blanco para ser más precisas-miro hacia otro lado evitando las miradas de Nino y Alix encontrándose con las de Kim y Mylene.

-Aja entonces. ¿Por qué vino así de la nada entregándote una camelia?

-No sé porque lo hizo-mentía era claro porque empezó a jugar con su cabello como toda una niña-él ha sido así desde siempre

-Así que lo conoces desde hace tiempo-Alya sonrío con satisfacción, le estaba sacando buena información su amiga-¿Y porque del chupetón?

-Emm siguiente pregunta-sonrío intentando que su sonrojo no la delatara dejando que la imaginación pervertida de los demás hiciera de las suyas.

-Yo tengo una-todos voltearon a ver a Adrien algo sorprendidos. No pensaban que en realidad le importaban ese tipo de cosas-¿Cómo se conocieron?

Marinette se mordió el labio sonrojándose más jugando con sus dedos avergonzada.

-Yīnwèi wǒmen chéngnuò-contesto en chino, Alya lanzo un pequeño gritito emocionada. Todos le miraron extrañados no entendiendo a que venía eso, bueno era comprensible ya que era la única que entendía ese idioma.

-Oh por dios Marinette. ¿Cuándo es? ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Eres tan mala-junto sus manos con entusiasmo.

-Luego te explico bien Alya-los demás bufaron algo molestos, ellos también querían saber pero sería en otra ocasión ya que otro maestro estaba entrando.

Adrien por su parte intentaba comprender lo que estaba pasando, el ataque a su ventana no fue coincidencia por cómo se comportaba Plagg y el encuentro de otro héroe con Marinette no le parecía una mera coincidencia. Tendría que preguntarle a Ladybug para ver que pensaba y de paso le diría aquellas palabras que no pudo decirle en San Valentine.


	2. Chapter 2

Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir no me pertenece si no al troll de Don Thomas Astruc XD

 **VERDADES DOLOROSAS**

Marinette no comprendía como las cosas se habían vuelto de esa manera, Alya no se le había despegado en ningún momento llenándola de preguntas incoherentes.

-Mira, vamos a mi casa y te explico mejor-miro a los de su clase, al parecer estaban dispuestos a enterarse de la última noticia-porque es un tema algo delicado.

-Ok-sonrió satisfecha, tomaron sus cosas saliendo del salón. Estaban entretenidas hablando y evadiendo preguntas que la explosión que estaba en la entrada las sorprendió de sobremanera-oh dios, mira-Alya señalo a una chica con antifaz negro y traje de lolita. Antes de que hicieran algo lanzo un rayo proclamándose como reina de toda Paris-algo me dice que Chloe tiene que ver.

-Pues deduciendo como intenta golpearla con su habilidad yo diría que estas en lo cierto-Marinette buscaba una oportunidad para poder transformarse pero como Alya no la dejaba sola era imposible hacerlo.

-Disculpa señorita, pero estas haciendo demasiado ruido-Loub Blanc se encontraba sentado en el barandal de las escaleras con las piernas cruzadas viendo como la chica convertía cualquier objeto en muñecas-¿Por qué tan enojada Miss Puppet?

-Las muñecas son mejores que las personas, están no te juzgan ni te tratan como basura-abrazaba una muñeca estilo victoriana bastante linda pero con los colores oscuros que tenía le hacían ver terrorífica. Sin piedad ataco al héroe que solo se dispuso a correr por el barandal intentando que el rayo no le diera de lleno. Cuando llego al final se lanzó estrepitosamente frente a Miss Puppet sorprendiéndola tomando la muñeca para estamparla contra el piso así liberando al akuma en su interior.

-Pequeño akuma que has sido corrompido te curare tu pecado-Loub Blanc tomo entre sus manos a la mariposa negra congelándola con sus poderes. Al pasar unos minutos el hielo se derritió dejando ver una blanca mariposa-para la próxima no dejes que él te transforme-se despidió de ella liberándola dejando a los presentes atónitos-¿Qué? ¿Creían que Ladybug era la única que podía purificar akumas?-sonrió buscando a Marinette, cuando la encontré al otro lado del pasillo junto con Alya salto para quedar frente a ella-Bombón, su caballero ha llegado a su rescate

-Ya lo veo-sonrió aun sin creerse que alguien más tuviera los mismos poderes que ella aunque solo fuera en la parte de purificar. Cuando regreso al presente frente a ella estaba una rosa hecha de hielo-este…

-Es para ti aunque no creo que pueda ser tan bella como tú-le guiño coqueto sonriendo al ver que su regalo era bien recibido pero al instante arrugo la nariz-al parecer tenemos un indeseable por aquí-miro atrás de su hombro encontrándose con Chat Noir, por mero instinto le gruño.

-Vaya. ¿Tan rápido se ha ido my lady?-dio un salto acercándose al otro superhéroe ignorando las náuseas que le estaba provocando estar cerca de él.

-No era necesario que vinieras callejero-Loub Blanc estaba demasiado alerta casi como si quiera degollar al gato negro, al ver esto Marinette no pudo evitar pensar en la típica riña de caricatura entre perros y gatos aunque con un humor más grande ya que le recordaba al ying y el yang.

-¿A si? Y quien me va a decir que hacer rabioso-Adrien estaba impresionado porque esas palabras salieron de su boca, el no controlaba su cuerpo en si sentía como Plagg descargaba toda su frustración contra el nuevo héroe.

-Pues ya puedes irte callejero que yo ya acabe con el villano del día-faltaba poco para que lo degollara y disecara, hasta ya sabía dónde dejaría la estatua en su casa pero tenía que guardar las apariencias mientras estuviera frente a la chica de sus sueños. Su kwami estaba haciendo de las suyas y pues era mejor seguirle la corriente que a pelearse con él.

Ya estaban a punto de pelearse cuando Alya y Marinette los separaron, ninguno se sorprendió por ello. Estaban haciendo un espectáculo gratuito quedando mal ante todo el mundo, Adrien apretó su bastón guardándolo atrás de su espalda saliendo del lugar intentando controlar su impulso de destrozarle la cara al nuevo.

-Bien mucha pelea por el día de hoy- Alya se acercó a Loub Blanc dándole un ligero codazo, este miro a otro lado avergonzado ya que no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de trato-como hoy fue un día intenso. ¿Qué tal si vamos a tu casa Marinette? Aparte no me has enseñado tu nuevo vestido.

-Opino que es una magnífica idea-el chico tomo del hombro a Alya, al parecer se llevaría de maravilla con ella. Empezaron a caminar dejando a Marinette con el nudo en la garganta por el coraje pero no les dijo nada solo por el simple hecho de que ya conocía sus mañas.

Caminaron haciendo bromas, no es que el trayecto fuera muy largo pero ayudaba a pasar el tiempo. Después de cierto tiempo Loub Blanc se alejó de Alya acercándose a su bombón que no se encontraba para nada feliz y el como buen enamorado intentaba contentarla con piropos y cumplidos, gracias a eso Alya aprovecho para sacar su celular y hacer su trabajo.

-Hola al Ladyblog, hoy estaremos hablando con el nuevo héroe que ha hecho su debut esta tarde- susurraba a su teléfono, vendito sea el akuma que apareció hace poco-estamos llegando a la casa de Marinette Dupain Cheng, al parecer sabremos más de este misterioso personaje.

Entraron casual a la pastelería, sus padres decir que estaban sorprendidos era poco ya que incluso los clientes dejaron de hacer sus compras para ver al héroe.

-Perdonen por interrumpirlos amables clientes y suegros-miro a Marinette que se sonrojaba-estoy aquí porque arreglare una cita con mi bello bombón por ello deben disculparme-se inclinó con respeto tomando la misma dirección que las chicas recibiendo un ligero codazo en las costillas,

-¿Era necesario tanto teatro?-le regaño con sutileza cruzándose de brazos, alzo la ceja al ver la risa coqueta que le dedicaba el superhéroe.

-No era teatro bombón, simplemente una demostración de respeto a mis futuros suegros y abuelos de nuestros hijos.

Alya no sabía si reír o llorar, la situación en la que estaba su amiga era sumamente graciosa y divertida pero eso si no dejaría de grabar hasta que el momento lo ameritara. Subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto de Marinette en donde decidieron quedarse en la cama, puso su teléfono en la mesita de noche apoyándolo en la maseta de lavanda.

Espero a que se sentaran aclarándose la garganta, estaba demasiado entusiasmada para su propio bien.

-¿Qué propósito te trajo aquí a Paris?-Loub Blanc tosió un poco, estaba un poco incómodo por como lo miraba la chica pero decidió que si quería ser aceptado como pretendiente era mejor decir todo lo que sabía.

-Lo que les estoy por decir es sumamente delicado hasta casi irreal pero deben creer que en ninguna de mis palabras hay algún tipo de engaño-miro al suelo y después a las chicas intentando luchar contra la repentina sed que sentía-la familia Cheng desde tiempo inmemorables siempre ha sido una de las familias más influyentes en China-se sentó en el suelo sin quitarle la mirada a Alya-pero eso cambio hace unos cuantos años

-¿Qué quieres decir? Mamá me había dicho que nosotros proveníamos de inmigrantes-Marinette mordió su labio con nervios, no le encontraba sentido alguno a lo que le estaban rebelando.

-Fuiste engañada, aunque tu madre también lo fue. No me sorprende que no hayan reclamado su herencia

-¿Podrías ser un poco más claro? Tanta cosa revuelta está haciendo que me duela la cabeza-Alya miro con disimulo su teléfono, agradecía que tuviera una buena batería porque como veía el tema iba para largo.

-Marinette y Sabina desciende de la dinastía Cheng, en otras palabras se podría decir que tenemos a una reina con su princesa-Alya se rio por la ocurrencia, simplemente ese hombre les estaba tomando el pelo y de una buena manera.

-Vamos niño, esas cosas de princesas y todo ese embrollo ya no se ven desde hace siglos-estaba riéndose como loca, si era cruel pero el asunto lo ameritaba y mucho.

-En eso te equivocas, la familia Cheng era el máximo poder en China hablando políticamente hasta que la familia Hang los traiciono y los desterró-la mirada que hizo aquel chico provoco que Marinette sintiera un escalofrío en la nuca, temblando presentía que lo que estaba por preguntar le provocaría terror.

-¿Ellos…-no pudo terminar la pregunta, al ver como Loub Blanc desviaba la mirada confirmando su gran temor-¿Por qué lo hicieron? Si ya los habían desterrado que ganaban con matarlos-una lágrima se asomó en su mejilla, conocía como estaban las cosas en China y aterrada llego a la conclusión de que su madre y ella eran las próximas en la lista. Loub Blanc al verla supo en donde rondaban sus pensamientos y sin pensarlo la abrazo intentando tranquilizarla.

-Tranquila Marinette, a pesar de que llevas el apellido Cheng no estás en la mira, eso también aplica para tu madre. Al ser ciudadanas "francesas" ahora no les pueden hacer daño-le acaricio el cabello sonrojándose en el proceso-si llegan a romper el tratado estoy yo para protegerte, ya que ese es mi deber.

-¿Tu deber?-Alya tartamudeo no creyéndose lo que le estaban diciendo, hace cinco minutos su mundo era de color rosa y ahora descubría que podían asesinar a su amiga por cuestiones de política haciendo que se le helara la sangre.

-La persona que está debajo de esta mascara pertenece a un grupo secundario de guardaespaldas, mi familia hace mucho tiempo protegió a los Cheng –se separó de Marinette para mostrar un colgante con el diseño de medio dragón-mis abuelos decidieron que para protegerlos nosotros debíamos mezclar nuestra sangre. En otras palabras unirnos en matrimonio-su sonrojo aumento cubriéndole el rostro y parte del cuello, no quería decir que tenían que tener un heredero para obtener apoyo de otras familias pero al seguir recordando su semblante cambio a uno lleno de dolor.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te has quedado callado así de la nada?-su lado de reportera le pedía e incluso le rogaba que siguiera con las preguntas pero su lado sentimental suplicaba que parara de echar sal a las heridas.

-Hace setenta años nosotros fuimos atacados junto con la familia Cheng, fue en ese momento en que los Hang hicieron su movimiento y no hace falta que diga que sucedió-apretó su colgante con tanto odio que incluso asusto a Alya –Cuando estábamos en la mitad del escape nosotros no teníamos suficientes hombres por ende solo pudimos rescatar a una sola persona la cual era el padre de Sabina-Loub Blanc mordió sus labios por un intento de contener su rabia, disfrazando su incompetencia. Hubiera deseado estar en ese momento para salvar a más personas de la dinastía Cheng.

Miro a Marinette suplicando un perdón silencioso, era un cobarde y un sinvergüenza reclamando un amor que desde hace tiempo nunca tendría un destino.

-Es normal tener miedo, al fin y al cabo somos humanos por ello no dejes que te afecte -ella hablo con tanta calma que llego a confundirlo-tu familia hizo lo que pudo y yo no soy nadie para recriminarte algo del pasado, pero mi siguiente pregunta me gustaría que me la contestaras con la verdad

-Eso no tienes que decirlo, mi corazón y mi verdad siempre serán por y para ti hasta el día en que nuestros destinos se vuelvan uno-se arrodillo, él era un simple siervo enamorado. Que más daba declararlo a los cuatro vientos.

-¿El sentimiento que tienes solo es un capricho?-pregunto con duda, estaba dejando atrás su amor por Adrien y ella no soportaría otro golpe. A pesar de sentirse insegura en verdad necesitaba saber si podía confiarle su corazón a pequeño tonto.

Loub Blanc alzo la cabeza tocándose el pecho, lo sentía explotar mientras la miraba. ¿Qué solo era un capricho el dolor en su pecho?...Eso jamás.

-Ante mis ojos, la luna siempre ha estado presente. Era tan bella y solitaria que todas las noches desee hacerle compañía sabiendo que estaba enamorada del sol-Marinette se tapó la boca, el sabia sobre Adrien-pero el sol era demasiado ciego amando a la nube que cubría a la luna. Por ello decidí que a pesar de ser lastimado-sonrió tomándole la mano depositando un efímero beso en sus nudillos- solo eres tú a la que quiero, todas las mujeres son nada ante tu suave carisma y bellos ojos por ello. ¿Aun dudas de lo que siento por ti?

Marinette no podía creerlo, ese poema pensaba que se había perdido en el paso del tiempo pero al escucharlo de esos labios supo que no tenía escapatoria.

Alya al ver la química que había entre ellos retrocedió tomando su celular dirigiéndose a la puerta sonriendo por ver como se habían tornado las cosas-Y así señores y señoritas es como culmina la noche en el Ladyblog, espero que con esto todas sus dudas con respecto al nuevo héroe de Paris hayan sido respondidas. Cambio y fuera-se salió de la aplicación con una sonrisa empezando a recibir muchos comentarios de sorpresa y otras elogiando la declaración, al parecer tendrían que modificar la estatua del parque.


End file.
